The Blue Leader's Pet
by SaItshakerr
Summary: (Warning; Hella bad, might be cursed content in here,blood n violence,hella weird stuff. But might not be, depends) Being the pet to someone with extreme power who has a obbession over you isn't the best thing, but it has it's perks. Of course,the problem is; you didn't want to be in the first place.
1. Chapter 1 ~ Some exposition

My name,

Tord Ghost.

I dont remember how I even got here, but I guess,I could start from the..start.

I was mostly staying in with my friends, Edd, Matt and Tom. It wasn't the worst, after all,but I per say didnt enjoy staying.. I just did though because my friends wanted to me to. Specially Tom, he was slightly controlling over me,but I didnt mind.

Not at all.

He was rather odd,he was agressive. sarcastic. cold. pessimistic. a sadist, probably,apart from being a huge pervert. Tom didn't like anyone. He would usually leave early then come back late,I wouldn't see him much, and from the times that i've talked to him,he seems,nicer to me. Which I think is odd, he always seemed to hate me.

Of course,one day I had to leave. I was having some important stuff in norway,and needed to pack up and go.

_He didn't take it lightly._


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Don't go

"What?!" The brit in blue shouts in pure anger as Tord stood at the doorway to the living room. His dull grey eyes watch quietly at his reaction from what he had said.

"I'm sorry,but I really have to g—"

"**STAY.**" Tom would scowl,narrowing his eyes as he gripped the norwegians shoulder tightly, his deep voids staring down with a tint of hatred. Tord winced at this,pulling away. "Tom, seriously! I really have to go, I'm sorry but, it's important!" He backed up as the larger,blue hoodied male walks toward him.

"I don't want you to go, don't go, _Listen. To. Me._" His voice, deep, cold, _full of snarls that would make anyone shiver._ Of course, Tord did so,only to bump into a wall as he saw him looming closer.

At this position Tom looked terrifying,with the dark hallway and the faint yellow light from the living room in a fringe in the angle around him, he was basically baring his teeth that show his canines,as he mutters words of anger and feelings of betrayal. Tord would tear up slightly, he was so close,he could feel the warmth of them touching,so he closes his eyes tightly in a way of comfort,only to feel the cold air of the hallway. The brit had pulled away,and just stared. "_Fine. Get your stuff._" He would signal with his hand,before walking outside. The short communist kinda left in shock,due to his sudden dissappearance,as he stared forward. He nods to himself,before walking off to get it. As Tord paces outside,he felt strange. Where did Tom go—?

The question was left unanswered as the world cut to black to himself,falling onto the ground.

_" I'll make sure you never leave me again. "_


	3. Chapter 3 Where am I?

Tord finally woke up.

_Where was he?_

He was pretty much tied up,and from the gentle bumps and noises outside he was probably in a car. God, he didn't want to lose the airplane home either.. It was rather cold; he didn't like it here. Tord was met with a rather rough headache, hissing lightly in pain,atleat having some power to sit up. With some searching and difficult touching he found out where the door and little window is. The ride became bumpy and the short norwegian decides he's done trying and lays down by casually throwing himself there.

After a few moments that felt like ages, the car stops and his eyes open wide, a wave of fear passing over him. Tord scrambles to the corner with problems at the sound of footsteps. He closed his eyes tight,thinking that maybe it would be his friends, they came for him, to save him.

Of course, Tord was very. very wrong..

He hears the door opening and light going in.

"..._E-Edd?_ " Tord asks, shifting his head up to look. "Tord. Come here." The sillhouette of the man he could see was familiar,and his voice, rough,somewhat scary. "Please don't hurt me." There was a rough silence.

"I won't. Come here."

Tord goes over to him,right into his arms. He was carried away with coos and mutters of comfort as if he was a dog. A really big dog,to be honest. The norwegian didn't quite like it,and it was winter so he was _still _ cold. He glanced up. "When can I go home? Is this Norway?"

Tord asked quietly,to be met with a small growl. "This is your home now. _You're not going anywhere else._" It clicked. Tom? Where was he bringing him? Tord does not want to know; He wants to get out of here. How could he? Before he can even try to apply any of his ideas, A feeling of warmth rushed over himself. They had entered a hallway of sorts and he didn't even notice the entrance of the place,or wherever he was. Walking wherever took like ages,he wants to go out,and decides it's a leap of faith.

He squirms agressively,kicking him which caused him to be dropped. Atleast his hands were the ones tied down. Tord got onto his feet and rushed away into the hallway. Come on, faster, run faster. His hopes drop and he felt worse,rather fearful and the sound of various footsteps.

His heart drops as some soldier-like people don't let him pass. They grab him and drag him away.

The male was promptly shoved into some room. He's kind of confused of where he is. It's.. a very blue bedroom. Tord got into the corner facing away from it,as he heard the door open. "Welcome home, buddy." The brit's voice. He felt like trusting him,but he took him away. Tord just wants to go home. He thought it so much. Tom came closer,putting his hand out to the norsk sitting there on the floor, who flinched as he patted his head. That felt nice,but Tord just wants him to Get The Fuck Away.

His eyes wander,looking at Tom. The black coat,his blue hoodie, combat boots; what the hell is this? He's like, a soldier of sorts. Different from the others but still.. He was cut out of his thoughts with him speaking.

"I'll go get something. Stay in this room." Tom said in a slight warning tone as he walks out, locking the door behind him,leaving Tord all alone.

And he wonders.


	4. Chapter 4 Get away

_..._Rise.

Fall.

Tord was asleep on the blue bed, damn it was heavenly. He was so tired. Though he didn't sleep much before,this was really good and he just wants more. He was cut of his state of euphoria and sleepiness,ans woken up as he felt hands snake around him. What the fuck? He squirms as he was pulled away up to whoever this was, to their chest. He assumes it's Tom. Since when did he get in here? Probably when he fell asleep. Tord whined lightly as he felt him pulling closer,hot breath on his shoulder. He shifts trying to get away,but he would always get closer. Again. Please get away, he would think. Tord turns his head to look at them with anger only to be met with the black eyes, half lidded with a smug smile. He almost flinched at this, wasn't he asleep?

"God, you're so cute like this, my little norwegian." Tom purrs in his british accent making him shudder. "Please stop."Tord would warn,yelping as he felt him snuggling into his neck, with hands he tries to make him pull away,but of course, he couldn't really stop him and was proved right at that as he was grabbed by his wrists and slammed against the bed. Tord is nervous; please gtfo. Tom's eyebrows furrow. "If you've got a problem with this,tell it to my face." He would growl. "You're all mine, and you can't do anything about it..~" Tord winced and shoves him away, before rolling to get into the blankets. "**No.**" Tom just huffs in defeat. "Atleast stay over here with me, com'on. I don't want to force you."

"Fine,just don't feel me up again."Tord crawled over,before rolling next to him. Once again he was grabbed but not getting all touched up. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep. Tord was gonna plan to get out of here, but he needs to sleep; of course. And then he drifted away into a dreamless slumber.

He woke up,after his sleep.

The room was empty. Tord's eyes lit up. He could escape! The norwegian rushed across the room to the door, jittering the very locked doorknob,which in his desperation he did not realize.The door opens, to reveal the tall brit on the other side.

"O-Oh, hi.." Tord smiles awkwardly at whom gave him, basically,a death glare. He just sighs,grabbing his arm tightly and drags him out of the room, as much as Tord did not like. At all. Yeah, he doesn't know where he was going until he arrives to what seems to be the door to a cafeteria of sorts. Tom stopped him. "Wait; let me do something." He mutters,fumbling with something in his pocket before pulling out a collar with some sort of device.

Tord flinched at the sight and protested."You're not putting that on me- I- ow!" His hair was tugged forward and with a quick motion he clipped it on. "Don't even try to take it off," The brit started. "Now go eat. Then you take a shower." Tord gulps and nods, heading out the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 Cafeteria

He walked down the hallway, arriving to the cafeteria. Tord seems to be quite late or early as there wasn't alot of people here and there as he thought. He felt like maybe running but these people look like soldiers and maybe he shouldn't get caught or shot. Tord made his way to pick up a tray of food,with trembling hands.

Tord goes to sit down at a empty table to eat. The food is fine. He doesn't really care. He remembers that Tom wants him to feel 'like at home' but he is pretty sure that home does not have constant gunshots in the background and is louder than a chicken coop.He also felt eyes on him. Probably because of the fact he was still wearing red; and the blue dog collar that he had. The mutters drove him crazy. Something singled out of his head.

Footsteps.

"Hey." Tord looks up,to see a man,ruffled,messylike brown hair with thick eyebrows. He has never seen this person before. Odd.

"Who are you?" The norwegian asks as he watched him sit down. "I'm uh,Paul. Why are you here? You don't look like a rookie at all.." The man spoke, a bit more calmer so Tord felt less at edge.

"Uh, Tom brought me here—" "You mean Blue Leader? Well fuck- poor you."

" _What do you mean? _" Paul looked up at him. He's nervous. "You should probably avoid him. He's been weird lately and fidgety and..yeah. You can come with me. It'll give you an excuse to go."

He thought over it for a moment..unsure what he should do.. Maybe he should go,but he doesn't quite trust him.Tord realizes maybe he could escape this way. He nods.

" _Alright. _"


	6. Chapter 6 Confinement

"I remember it faintly.

Paul and me running down the hall trying to outrun some soldiers as our plan failed.

The yelling.

Gunshots."

I woke up with a gasp in a cell, before giving a pained whimper. Remembering what happened last night. He felt so bad for him, why did he drag him into this? _Oh yeah. He wanted to escape._ And failed badly. Tord got up, tapping the cell bars. How long was he gonna be here? Tap. Tap. "Hello?" He mutters, getting no response. Just silence.

Tord paced. and paced. He'd scratch at the wall maybe someone would yell at him to shut up, he tried,but nothing was heard. Not even the scurrying of a mouse of a deep whisper. A silence that left ringing in his ears after a while.

A day or two would pass, and now he just craved for any human contact. Even if it was miniscule, he needed this. It felt like hell to him.He was hungry. and cold, the cell room was rather freezing and he couldn't sleep.

After what felt like ages,the door opens. It feels like heaven. His eyes lit up as he gets up quickly,rushing them into a hug.

"I-" The brit flinched,before hugging back with a purr. "I hope you learned your lesson, don't do that ever again. I don't want you near Paul specifically aswell." The 'Blue Leader' picked up the small norwegian,carrying him as they held onto him like a lifeline.

"I won't do it again. Please. Please don't put me in there, I promise i'll be a good boy." Tord would whimper into the coat.

They arrived at his office and Tom sat him down on a chair,and he left to go get a blanket and as such he arrived he directly threw on the male,who snuggled into it. "Enjoy that while it lasts. Thing is, you hadn't had a proper,Punishment~ may I say?" Tord flinched at the P word, sinking into the blanket. "I don't want to go in there again."

"Oh no, you won't._ It's a very different kind. _You'll see."


End file.
